Many methods exist to protect software from unauthorized use. Some of these methods include activation by Internet, activation by e-mail, activation by phone. Other methods include the use of time-based licenses that expire a predetermined period after the software was installed or the monitoring of a number of activations based on an installation identifier (ID).